undecided title
by gaiven
Summary: read and review


Unexpected event

Harry stood hidden in the shadows of his window-room stonewalls and looked outside. As the sun rose, the children of Privet Drive begun to wander boldly outdoors in search of mischief adventures. Warm, blue skies glowed behind puffs of gray white clouds that stood motionless for a moment.

Harry thought that at his age (fifteen) he had taken on an onerous responsibility, a prophecy to fulfill and a world to save. No one in his/her right mind would ever love to take that kind of responsibility, which in the first place he doesn't choose. He never even had a choice. If he were to ask, he just wants to be a plain and simple Harry. A boy that loved to play Quidditch and just a simple guy next door, not the famous Harry Potter who defeat Voldemort and had a tiny scar on his forehead. But what can he do, this is his destiny and have to face it no matter what. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his Aunt Petunia.

"Up" she screeched.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he answered.

"I want you to look after the eggs, okay. By the way your Uncle Vernon would love his eggs be sunny side up. What are you waiting for hurry" she snapped

Harry started looking fir his old, grumpy and dirty shoes. He found under his bed and put them on. When he was dressed, he went down the hall into the kitchen. Harry was putting the plates of egg on the table by the time that his Uncle Vernon arrived in the kitchen.

"Harry please sit down and were going to talk" his Uncle Vernon said.

What on he world is happening did his Uncle just said "PLEASE". But he ignored it and sits in the chair near his Uncle. And listen to what his says.

"Where going to Majorca" his Uncle. "For a vacation, with your Aunt Marge. But she just invited three people, which include your Aunt Petunia, Dudley and me, of course. The thing is I don't want you to stay in our house while where gone. Because I don't trust you, you might blow up our house. And the problem is we don't know where we can leave you. Your Aunt Petunia doesn't like the idea of leaving you behind because she knows that as of this time you're in great danger. And another reason why I don't want you to come is, you might blow up my sister again, which is I don't want to happen. So any idea where can you stay, all our friends are in vacation too, that's why we cant leave you to them." Vernon

"That's okay Uncle Vernon I perfectly understand what's your trying to say" Harry replied emotionless. He is used to this kind of situation.

"You're not telling me yet, where you'll go to stay. Where not leaving unless your Aunt knows where you can stay safely." He snapped

"Just give me more three days." The only thing he managed to say

"I'm counting on that" he replied.

Even if it is too early, Harry goes outside and walks as fast as he could to reach Mrs. Figg's house. She's his only hope. Anyway he has two choices; first he'll write to Ron and tell them the Dursley's going to Majorca, and he needs a house to reside for a while. But this is very dangerous for him and for his pet Hedwig because he knows that the network might have been watch by the Death Eaters. So it's the only safe decision he have in mind as of the moment.

When Mrs. Figg sees Harry, she gave him her sweet smile and greets him happily.

"Good morning Harry, I'm very glad to see you again." She said contentedly.

"Good morning too. I came here because I have something important to tell you." Harry explains temporarily.

"That seems really important, come in and where going to talk inside" and led Harry to the front door toward the leaving room.

"Take a seat," she said.

Then Harry tells her the things that his Uncle Vernon said a while ago. Furthermore, he told her he don't want to stay in Grimmauld because he might have remember his godfather which he don't want to remember as of the time being.

Then, she suddenly made a telephone call to the Dursley to let them know that she would love to take Harry while they where on vacation and promise them she'll be in charge of him and will punish him if he did something wrong.

"Your Uncle Vernon loved the idea and give his consent. What are you waiting for hurry and pack your things. We have a lot things to do." She said in stumpy voice.

"Thank you so much. No words can tell how much I appreciate it." He said modestly.

As soon as Harry reached his room, he packed all his belongings, which includes his books


End file.
